


duet

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [40]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jonghyun's favorite performances are the duets he performs with jinki.





	

the click of the hotel room door unlocking has jonghyun smiling & his heart flutters when the door thuds shut behind him.  their duet is the highlight of every concert & he’s spent hours with fingertips itching to touch him. .

the room is dim with only the light the open drapes let in playing against the walls, flickering around an immobile silhouette standing in their center.  he knows his entrance was heard but it’s not until he says the other’s name that it’s acknowledged & he watches with disappointment as jinki turns to grab at something lying on the bed.

it’s an old t-shirt, something that belonged to someone else that he hasn’t let go of & jonghyun won’t ask him to.  if the three of them can face each other every day jonghyun can accept the tangible reminder that he wasn’t the first man jinki loved.  that he isn’t the only one still.

he has the shirt halfway on when jonghyun swallows & carefully murmurs, “you’re not wearing that.”  he keeps it light, soft, teasing, & jinki looks up with a confused smile that erupts into laughter when jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows.  

the shirt falls to an empty chair.  

jonghyun moves forward & brushes a few fingers against flexing muscles & the faint outline of a rib, the little bits that he shares with others but that are at this moment for him alone.  jinki’s fingers are soft against his chin & he closes his eyes when they kiss.  

“you were quiet tonight.”  jinki flinches at the words & jonghyun steps a little closer, slipping his other arm around his waist.  they’re not supposed to talk about it too much but he needed to know how far away jinki had been pushed.  not too far if the heat of his palms against jonghyun’s ass are any indication.  

still too early to speak.  he’s with jonghyun but he’s not _there_ yet so jonghyun kisses his neck  & rests his head against his shoulder as he waits.

the minutes tick by in the quiet & the flash of city lights & they’re worth every moment of doubt that slips in when jinki murmurs against his neck & jonghyun nods.

phones clatter against the dresser & their clothes are a landmark in the room of where their journey this evening began.  their movements in the dark & flicker of the lights is dizzying & perfect & now jonghyun’s fingers are in jinki’s hair & gripping his arm & all the words jinki couldn’t say before are blending with jonghyun’s.  their skin is hot & wet & jinki tastes like music when their lips meet.  jonghyun’s chest burns when he groans out jinki’s name.  

it’s their second duet of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumbler: onjong, "you're not wearing that".


End file.
